Nereva
I haven't seen it in years, and I doubt now if I ever will again. High and proud it stands by the rivers edge, flocks of birds nest among its domes and spires. In the summer, when the air is warm and a gentle breeze blows through the city, the Temple guardsmen throw open the windows and doors. The air drifts through the grand halls, the courts, the tombs, carrying with it the scent of incense and flowers. The poor in the city call it the Visit, as if the souls of the Saints themselves left the Temple to wash their streets with incense. I tell you sadly, my friends, I would do almost anything to look upon that city again. - Veros Sarotha Nereva, City of Saints, is the capital of the Nerevic Empire. Sprawling across the vast plain that was the site of Nerev's Triumph, Nereva stands as the focal point for fatih, politics and power in the Empire, with the lines between these becoming ever more blurred. Breakdown Population: Approximately 300'000 Races: 40% Humans, 35% Half-Dwarves, 10% Dwarves, 15% Other . Political Factions: The Temple, The Exalted Houses, Foreigners History Nerev was founded shortly after the battle of Nerev's Triumph, which saw the Saint complete his campaign against the Quel'Doran colonies in a decisive victory. Although the fledgling Nerevic Empire was still surrounded by Quel'Doran territory, the building of Nerev and consolidation of power there was seen as an important and necessary pause from conflict. Rising Influence Despite the original outline of the city being quite small, Nerev grew rapidly as retired soldiers were given land or property in the city. Likewise, the human population that had fallen under Nerevic control from their conquests flocked to the city, as many of their homes had been destroyed in the fighting. Nerev quickly grew larger than the original capital Orethi, and after much deliberation the capital was moved to Nerev and title of First House bestowed on House Nerev, who have ruled the empire thereafter. Recent History Nerev has grown to become the heart of the Empire in wealth, architecture, art and power. With these advancements have come the costs however, and crime and squalor can be found in abundance in the poorer areas of the city. As the eastern provinces in the Empire grow in wealth and power, and as revolts in Sadrith and attacks on Marand become more frequent, Nerev stands as a catalyst within the Empire; either it will be the centre of a decisive revitalisation, or it will be the origin of the Empire's collapse and segmentation. As of 13DE, the Grand Fane of Nereva passed Decrees outlawing all but the Sihil School of Psionics in Sadrith, as well as transferring control of the city from House Sarotha to House Delym. All students and teachers who did not submit to Armiger custody were declared outlaws. These harsh decrees were in reaction to the destructive revolt led by Radac Sarotha during the War in the Silence. Political Structure The Exalted Houses The Exalted Houses of the Nerevic Empire are the descendants of the court clans that ruled Orethi before Nerev's Campaign. Each House, particularly those that govern provinces in the Empire, have great political sway. Those Houses that produced Saints, although not officially granted any extra power or prestige, generally garner both as a result. The exception is House Sarotha, which had come to rule Sadrith and the surrounding lands despite its humble origins. Each House has a House Father or House Mother that represents the House in the Exalted Council that sits in the Grand Fane of Nereva. The Grand Fane and the Councils The Grand Fane in Nereva sits at the heart of the city, a vast, cavernous building visible for miles around, it serves as the political and spiritual nexus of the Empire. Within the High Fane the Councils of the Empire site, usually made up of representatives of each Exalted House, with some Houses getting more political or voting sway due to their holdings, their history or other variables. It is within these councils that the vast majority of Empire-Wide policies are created. The High Fane is also home to the most holy relics of the Nerevic Empire: The Ashes of the Saints, which are held in different shrines within the complex. Woven in an around the shrines and the councils are the ancestral tombs of many of the noble families of the Empire, especially those of House Nerev. Ranging from tiny rooms carved into a wall to vast halls filled with incense and urns, these tombs are the pride and joy of the Houses and families that own them. Due to the religious importance of the building, it is also home to the headquarters of the Nerevic Temple, or the Temple of the Lady. Other Factions Foreigners and Traders Being the capital of the Nerevic Empire, Nereva naturally attracts dignitaries, traders, exiled nobles and diplomats in great numbers. Naturally, the disposition of the Empire towards other powers and nations dictates how well treated these foreigners are in the city, but by and large Nereva is accommodating for all. Exceptions to this rule are of course any from Quel'Doran, who by law can be captured by any citizen and presented to the First House for a bounty. Traders in the city are generally well regarded, especially those who hail from or frequent Grostere. Recently however many traders have come under suspicion of smuggling or attempting to smuggle Ayem out of the city, following the attack and seizure of Ayem-bearing transports near the city. Similarly, the murder of young noblemen in some of the seedier areas of the city, and the removal of the Ayem from the corpses has aroused suspicion of many, including foreigners.Category:Settlement Category:Location Category:Vhir Category:Nerevic Empire